<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Little Things by benjaminrussell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284884">The Little Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell'>benjaminrussell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Halloween [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:06:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The existence of the supernatural makes some of the 118's calls go a little differently. </p><p>Through emergency calls and bonding time, the crew learn more about each others' supernatural abilities.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Halloween [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>911 and 911 Lone Star Halloween Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Little Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari">Jecari</a> for beta reading this!</p><p>The matching gifset is available <a href="https://benjaminrussell.tumblr.com/post/633422679955865600/9-1-1-halloween-fest-2020-more-than-what-you-know">here!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>S01E07</strong>
</p><p>Once they confirmed that no-one needed medical attention, Chimney and Hen left Buck to free the child from the claw machine and went to talk to the manager about safety protocol in the hopes nothing like that would happen again. Warning firmly bestowed, they grabbed bad coffees from the machine by the entrance and headed back to the ambulance to wait, enjoying the break while they could.</p><p>A little while later, Buck bounded back into the passenger seat of the ambulance, full of energy as always.</p><p>“Full moon, man. How else do you explain a kid getting stuck in one of those things? I still don’t understand how she even got in there!”</p><p>Chimney waited for him to fasten his seatbelt, knocked on the partition behind his head to signal to Hen they were talking off, and then pulled away from the kerb, heading back to the firehouse.</p><p>“Kids are squishy yet resilient. That’s all. And it would’ve happened anyway, full moon or no.”</p><p>“How can you not believe the full moon makes the crazies come out? We all know the supernatural exists!” Buck twisted in his seat to stare at Chimney accusingly.</p><p>“There’s no scientific evidence that the full moon is different to any other day unless you’re actually a were-creature. And I’m fairly sure Riley would take offence to you implying weres go crazy when they transform.” Chimney glanced at him, raising an eyebrow in response to Buck’s stare.</p><p>“You know I didn’t mean it like that.”</p><p>He <em>did </em>know that Buck hadn’t meant anything bad, but he also knew that sometimes the younger man seemed to speak before he’d thought how his words could be interpreted.</p><p>“Supernatural or no, you can’t deny weird shit always happens on the full moon,” Hen called through from the back of the ambulance where she’d retreated earlier to make a call, relinquishing the front seat to Buck.</p><p>“Oh my god, you’re both c-” Chimney cut himself off, but not quickly enough because Buck jabbed his finger at him and crowed, “You were about to say crazy!”</p><p>“The only crazies the full moon is bringing out are the two of you,” Chimney shot back, rolling with it otherwise he’d lose the stupid argument by default.</p><p>Of course, after that, it was as if the rest of their shift was doing its best to prove him wrong. An invisible home invader, a man eating someone else’s flesh who turned out to be completely sober… Well, Chimney might have conceded there was something to the full moon theory if it wouldn’t mean admitting his friends were right.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <strong>Mid S02</strong>
</p><p>Eddie reached the top of the stairs in the firehouse and spotted a couple of his fellow firefighters, Abigail and Ivette, lounging on the sofas.</p><p>“Hey, Eddie.” As soon as he set foot on the upper level, Abigail beckoned Eddie over, grinning in a way that made him a little nervous. “Ivi proposed a race.”</p><p>“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow at the pair of them, wondering how he came into it.</p><p>“Clearly as a selkie, I’m the fastest swimmer, and Hen’s the fastest in the air, so we were wondering who the fastest on land was.” Ivette explained, grin matching Abigail’s. Suddenly it made sense why they’d focused on Eddie as soon as he appeared. When he’d revealed his ability to change form during a call, it’d been all around the station before the end of the shift, and now it was included on the list of things to tease him about, just like most of the others whose abilities could be at all cute or funny. And apparently that now extended to the random challenges that happened every so often in the firehouse. Normally it was stuff like who could do the most pullups but given the unique nature of the 118 as the hotspot for everything supernatural, sometimes it was things like this.</p><p>“Lemme guess, you want us to race in our other forms?”</p><p>“Yep!” Abigail gave him a look that was daring him to say no, but he knew that if he did, he’d never hear the end of it. It was one thing to endure the good-natured teasing about letting people pet him in his jaguar form (for one, it felt really good), but it was another to back down from a competition. Especially when Eddie was fairly confident that he could win. Big cats were pretty damn fast after all.</p><p>“What’re you thinking?” There wasn’t really room to race in the firehouse, not without getting under everyone’s feet, and that would certainly bring Bobby’s wrath down on them.</p><p>“Several laps of the abandoned lot out back?” Eddie nodded at Abigail’s suggestion, glancing over at the coffee maker which had been his original destination when coming upstairs. As if summoned by Eddie’s thoughts of coffee, Buck appeared from behind him with two steaming mugs in his hands.</p><p>“Thought you’d want coffee as soon as you got in.” Buck held out one mug to Eddie before glancing between him and the two women sat in front of him. “What are you planning?”</p><p>Eddie murmured his thanks and purposely ignored the amused look Abigail and Ivette were now sharing.</p><p>“Eddie and Abigail racing in their four-legged forms,” Ivette explained, “Care to make a bet?” To the surprise of no-one, Buck immediately put his money on Eddie.</p><p>“Eddie’s gonna win, sorry Abigail.” Buck looked unrepentant. “Did you know, jaguars can run at 40mph?” Eddie hid his amusement by taking a sip of his coffee, not even needing to trash talk his opponent when Buck was there to do it for him.</p><p>“Don’t forget, my other form’s no ordinary dog though,” Abigail shot back, grin possibly even wider than before.</p><p>“I’ll go let Cap know what we’re doing, you three get the betting pool started.” Ivette stood up and headed towards Bobby’s office. The lot out back was close enough that they’d be able to get in the trucks quickly if there was a call, but it was always better to let Bobby know about their friendly competitions <em>beforehand</em> just in case he ever felt the need to stop one before it happened, or potentially in this case, walked out of his office to find the firehouse empty because everyone was outside.</p><p>“Betting time!” Buck yelled from the balcony to everyone in earshot (which possibly included any passers-by), before leading the way downstairs to the whiteboard in one corner. He split the board in two and wrote Eddie and Abigail’s names at the top, before adding his own name in the half under Eddie’s.</p><p>“What are we betting on this time?” Chimney asked, approaching from where he’d been restocking the ambulance. Buck passed him the whiteboard pen.</p><p>“Seeing who’s fastest, supernatural style.”</p><p>“I once saw Abigail chase a suspected arsonist across a park and tackle him before he could even go twenty metres, so my money’s on her.” Chimney scribbled his name in Abigail’s half of the board, before passing it on to the next person. By the time Ivette returned, the board was covered in the names of most of the people currently on shift, and the usual box was full of money.</p><p>“Okay, we’ve got Cap’s blessing with the usual stipulations, so if everyone’s placed their bets, we’re good to start.” Ivette added herself to Abigail’s half, dropped the pen in the tray below the board, and clapped her hands together. Everyone involved filed outside to the empty lot, leaving the backdoor propped open so they could hear if there was a call, and lined the edge of the space. Eddie and Abigail crossed to one side as Ivette announced the rules.</p><p>“Ten times across the lot and back, no trying to trip up the other or otherwise cheat. Transform when you’re ready, and then go on my mark.”</p><p>Eddie muttered the familiar incantation and felt the magic tug at him until he was stood on four paws. He stretched to settle into the new shape and then turned to get a proper look at Abigail’s other form for the first time. A dog the size of a retriever (if a retriever normally had wings), Abigail’s coat was pitch black all over and if there’d been any shadow at all, she would be blending into it. In fact, the only colour on her was the ominous blue of the flames that flickered around her form. Eddie couldn’t remember the name of the creature she was descended from, but she contrasted sharply with the tawny yellow of Eddie’s own rosette dotted coat.</p><p>“On three!” Eddie shifted his weight in preparation, turning his attention back to the lot ahead of him.</p><p>“One, two, three!” Ivette called the start of the race and then the two of them were off. Eddie powered across the lot, trying to focus on running as fast as he could instead of watching Abigail. They sprinted back and forth across the empty space, neck and neck for most of it. Eddie was faster in a straight line, but Abigail’s wings helped her lose less time at the turns, and it worked to keep them fairly even up until the last lap. Digging in his claws, Eddie summoned every bit of energy he could to speed up just a little bit more, skidded around the turn and shot back to the finish. He almost hit the fence but managed to bring himself to a stop just before that happened and turned just in time to see Abigail reach the finish. A swirl of magic, and Eddie was standing upright again, grinning in triumph at his opponent. The demonic dog wavered and twisted, and then Abigail was also back in her human form, panting a little and shaking her head.</p><p>“I almost had you there, Diaz.”</p><p>Eddie held out his hand so they could shake and symbolically declare the competition over, ignoring her use of his surname only because he’d just won.</p><p>“Almost isn’t good enough.” He smirked at her and then turned to their audience, raising his arms in the air in celebration. Buck tackled him side on, almost knocking them both to the ground in his excitement.</p><p>“Told you Eddie would win!”</p><p>*</p><p>
  <strong>S02E15</strong>
</p><p>There was a good mood in the firehouse on what was due to be Chimney’s first day back, other than Hen who was definitely a little bit stressed about none of them knew what. They’d made a banner to string up, and there were a few balloons and streamers dotted around. Athena was bringing a cake later, Bobby had made sure to prepare a special meal, and there was of course a hefty spread of other baked goods. Stressed or not though, they were all looking forward to having Chimney back, especially given the traumatic circumstances that put him off work in the first place.</p><p>An hour or so before the man was due to start his shift, Buck and Eddie went up ladders to hang the banner under Hen’s guidance.</p><p>“Buck, you’re lopsided,” Hen snapped, scowling up at him.</p><p>“Should we even be doing this?” Buck asked, staring at the text that read ‘Chimney: 2, death: 0’.</p><p>“Yes.” Hen’s tone left no room for argument, but of course Buck tried to do so anyway.</p><p>“Chimney said he didn’t want us to make a big deal about his first day back.”</p><p>“He didn’t mean it. That’s way too low.”</p><p>Eddie watched in amusement as Buck lifted his corner higher, raising it right up to the glass barrier.</p><p>“Shouldn’t we respect the guy’s wishes?”</p><p>It was obvious even from side on that it was skewed the other way now, so Eddie gestured to him as if to ask, ‘what the hell is he doing?’ Other than clearly not paying attention to where he was sticking the banner.</p><p>“Ok, you know what we’re not doing, respecting wishes. We’re hanging a banner and we’re gonna have cake and we’re going to show him how much we love him!” Hen muttered something under her breath, clearly having had enough of trying to get Buck to hang the banner straight. She summoned the wind to her, sending balloons and streamers flying everywhere, and propelled herself up next to Buck, pulling the banner from his hand even as he clung to the ladder with the other to prevent himself being pushed off by the wind. She positioned it where she wanted it and then dropped back to the ground, stalking off to gather the things she’d sent flying. Buck gave Eddie a wide-eyed look, but that did nothing to prevent Eddie laughing at the situation.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <strong>Late S02</strong>
</p><p>“Eddie, I need your help!” Buck called from across the balcony area, beckoning Eddie over to where he was sat on the sofa. Eddie set his empty cup down by the sink and headed over, giving his friend a querying look.</p><p>“I need you to transform for me.” Buck looked up at him, expression hopeful but still giving no indication of what he needed help with or why it would require Eddie’s jaguar form.</p><p>“Why?” Eddie glanced around to see if anyone else was nearby, but the balcony was empty, everyone else presumably napping or busy elsewhere.</p><p>“Just do it. Please?” Buck gave him the puppy dog eyes that Eddie would strongly deny had any effect on him, but in reality, he struggled to say no to. Eddie rolled his eyes at Buck’s lack of explanation, but murmured the incantation and transformed, landing on his paws in front of the sofa. Buck beamed and patted the empty space next to him, encouraging Eddie to jump up. Well, given Eddie’s size it was less a jump and more a step, but regardless he joined Buck on the sofa, making an attempt at kneading the cushion to his liking despite the relatively small space. Buck gave him chance to settle, and then rested his hand on top of Eddie’s head, scratching him behind the ears as if he was a domestic housecat. If Eddie could speak he might have complained at the realisation Buck just wanted to pet him, but as it was the action felt nice and he suddenly felt rather content. He could always blame it on Buck later. As there was nothing he needed to do urgently, he decided to just take the break for what it was and relax, enjoying the physical affection that he didn’t really get as a human.</p><p>A while later, Eddie’s head was rested on Buck’s thigh while the younger man continued to idly stroke his fur, a nature documentary playing quietly on the tv. Footsteps sounded on the stairs, but neither of them paid any attention until a voice spoke up and made it evident that the newcomer wasn’t one of their fellow firefighters.</p><p>“Excuse me? I’m looking for Captain Nash. Can you point me in his direction please?”</p><p>Buck twisted in his seat, dislodging Eddie who stood up to see who it was, resting his front paws on the back of the sofa. The visitor, a middle-aged white woman in a nondescript suit, let out what sounded like a cry of shock if Eddie was being generous, and fear if he wasn’t.</p><p>“Why is there a big cat in here?!” Eddie and the woman stared at each other for a moment, before Buck piped up, sounding completely serious.</p><p>“This big cat is a respected member of the LAFD.” There was a beat of silence before he added, “Captain Nash’s office is just over there.” He gestured towards Bobby’s office and waited for the woman to head towards it, still shooting nervous glances at Eddie as she went. Once the door had shut behind her, Eddie sat back down and transformed, treating the elbow to the gut that Buck got as a result as payback for ‘tricking’ him.</p><p>“I hope she isn’t anyone important,” Eddie commented as he shifted to get comfortable, legs splayed, and one knee pressed against Buck’s.</p><p>“The look on her face was hilarious though.” Buck grinned, nudging Eddie with his shoulder. Eddie snickered quietly, looking forward to sharing the story with Hen and Chimney later.</p><p>Two days later, Buck was over at the Diaz house for their regular movie night when both his and Eddie’s phones went off in quick succession. They shared a brief glance over Chris’ head, before grabbing their phones to check the notification. Thankfully it was just a picture in the 118 group chat and not anything wrong. Eddie opened the chat and burst out laughing. Chimney had sent a photo of a bowl of water with a nametag reading ‘Buckley’ propped up in front of it, and the caption read, ‘This bowl of water is a respected member of the LAFD!’</p><p>“That’s where my nametag went!” Buck exclaimed a moment later as he also opened the chat. He looked like he was torn between wanting to laugh and wanting to hunt Chimney down, but then Chris spoke up, effectively distracting Buck from any thoughts of violence.</p><p>“What’s so funny?”</p><p>“You remember how Buck can turn into water?” Eddie grinned down at Chris, hoping his son would still find the joke funny without the context of the other day.</p><p>“Like you can turn into a cat!” Chris nodded eagerly.</p><p>“Well, Chimney sent a photo to do with that.” Eddie held his phone so Chris could see the photo and read the caption, and then moments later Chris was laughing hysterically.</p><p>“Glad to know everyone finds my ability hilarious,” Buck said drily.</p><p>“You started it!”</p><p>*</p><p>
  <strong>S02E18</strong>
</p><p>Bobby’s voice came through their headsets with a warning that didn’t immediately make sense, not until the ladder truck ahead of them exploded as it went around the corner of the intersection. The ambulance skidded to a halt and Hen, Eddie, and Chimney all jumped out, immediately starting for the ladder truck only to be brought up short by a young man with a bomb vest warning them not to come any closer. Abigail, Javier, Riley and Alex were all on the ground spread around the truck, presumably having been thrown clear by the explosion, and while the former three were shifting to see what was happening, Alex was unmoving. Worse still, there was no sign of Buck. Was he stuck inside, or god forbid, crushed underneath? Hen tried not to think the worst but wasn’t especially successful.</p><p>“I want to speak to the Captain!” The bomber was shouting at them, but then several police cars pulled up with screeching tires and wailing sirens and all attention was on them. All but that of the 118 paramedics who were desperately trying to spot any sign of their youngest firefighter and hoping against hope that Alex was just unconscious.</p><p>When Riley started moving and the bomber turned on him, Chimney stepped forward from the circle of onlookers despite police warnings.</p><p>“I’m Captain Han.”</p><p>“No, you’re wrong. I want Captain Nash!” The bomber looked confused at Chimney’s presence, and for a brief moment, Hen was glad that Bobby wasn’t with them. Except the next thing she knew, Bobby <em>was </em>there, striding across the empty space from the cordon towards the bomber with his hands raised.</p><p>“You destroyed our lives. You killed my dad. You promised it would be okay and you lied!” The bomber shouted, causing Hen and Eddie to share a confused look. Bobby seemed to know what he was talking about, although he was clearly focused on the firefighters on the ground, Alex especially.</p><p>“I know you’re angry at me, but this young man has done nothing wrong. Please let the paramedics see to him.”</p><p>“No!” A couple of police officers broke from the cordon, ushering a shaken looking woman between them.</p><p>“Mom?” The distraction was enough for Bobby to act, tackling the bomber and grabbing the detonator. That was swiftly followed by the SWAT team descending on the pair and the officers escorting the mother back to safety. Hen immediately ran for Alex, still keeping an eye out for any sign of Buck, until she spotted out of the corner of her eye that Eddie was beelining for the truck. If anyone would be able to find Buck, it’d be him. Hen concentrated on checking Alex’s vitals, breathing a sigh of relief when she found a steady pulse.</p><p>“Buck! Where are you?” Hen ignored Eddie’s shouting as best as she could, focusing on checking her current patient while Chimney made sure the other three caught in the explosion were okay. She waved over Ivette and Matt from the cordon, who as they’d been in the third truck had been outside the perimeter as soon as it had been formed. They were just starting to help her get Alex on a backboard when Hen noticed a puddle had formed at her feet, and a quick scan of their surroundings showed no feasible source for it. She felt a little silly talking to a puddle, but she knew what Buck could do, so tentatively asked, “Buck? Is that you?” Chimney turned around at her words, just before the puddle rippled and Buck crawled out of it. Hen had never seen him reform in any way other than by confidently stepping out of the water, so she knew something was wrong even before she saw the state of his right leg.</p><p>“Eddie! He’s here!” Hen called out, even as she waved for Ivette and Matt to take over with Alex and Chimney went to his knees on the other side of Buck to immediately start examining his leg.</p><p>“Was crushed by the truck,” Buck gasped, sounding like it hurt to even speak. Or maybe that was just the sheer amount of pain he must be in.</p><p>“Managed to dissolve before bomber noticed but didn’t want to reform until everyone else was safe.”</p><p>“You’re safe now, Buckaroo, so just take it easy, yeah?” Hen refused to think about how much worse it could have been if he hadn’t been able to dissolve to escape the truck. How would they even go about moving an entire ladder truck?</p><p>“Buck!” Eddie appeared at her side, sounding just as distraught as Hen felt. Hen let him take over talking to Buck, letting the rapid-fire Spanish wash over her as she quickly but carefully checked Buck’s vitals and then fitted a support collar around his neck. She wasn’t sure if Buck understood half of what Eddie was saying, but at least he was being distracted and kept awake.</p><p>“Right, let’s get him on a backboard. I’ve got his leg; you two lift him.” Chimney instructed once he was done examining the injury. As seamlessly as possible they moved Buck onto the backboard, lifted the backboard onto the gurney, and then hurried towards the awaiting ambulance. As soon as Hen and Eddie were inside with Buck, Chimney spoke up.</p><p>“I’ll be there as soon as I can, but who knows when that’ll be. Keep me updated, yeah?” Hen nodded, and Chimney swung the door closed, banging on it to signal to the driver that they could set off. She didn’t even know who it was in the front of the ambulance, not until Matt’s voice called through to them and she caught a glimpse of his glowing eyes from the corner of her own.</p><p>“Five minutes to the hospital. How’s he doing?”</p><p>“He’s stable,” Hen called back because that was about as much as she could say. It didn’t look good. “What about Alex?”</p><p>“Think his hard head saved him.” The joke about Alex being a tree nymph fell flat, but Hen didn’t blame the other firefighter. They were all worried about their injured friends.</p><p>“The other crew took him. They’ll probably be at the hospital just before us,” Matt added, explaining where Alex had gone seeing as he clearly wasn’t in their ambulance.</p><p>Hen spent the rest of the ride in silence, watching the readouts to monitor Buck’s vitals whilst Eddie cradled Buck’s hand and told a rambling story about Chris’ latest school project.</p><p>Buck would be okay. He had to be.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <strong>S03E03</strong>
</p><p>Eddie herded Chris into Buck’s flat, ushering him towards the TV as Eddie set a bag of supplies on one of the stools by the breakfast bar, talking a mile a minute the whole time despite how blindsided Buck knew he must look. Once Eddie turned back to look at him, Buck finally spoke up.</p><p>“You want me to watch Christopher?”</p><p>“It’s easy, he’s not very fast,” Eddie shot back, acting as if nothing was wrong despite Buck having lost his son only a few days ago.</p><p>“After everything that happened.” Buck felt like he shouldn’t have to remind his friend of everything that happened, but it seemed like someone had to.</p><p>“A natural disaster happened, Buck.”</p><p>“I lost him, Eddie.” Buck struggled to prevent his voice cracking at the memory.</p><p>“No, you saved him. That’s how he remembers it. And you know he can breathe underwater.” Eddie pointed at Chris to punctuate his point, while still looking at Buck intently.</p><p>“There were so many other dangers, and <em>you </em>know <em>that</em>.” Buck raised an eyebrow, struggling to grasp how Eddie seemed so calm and okay about the whole situation.</p><p>“I do, and when I found out you’d both been caught up in it, I was terrified. But he’s okay. You’re okay.”</p><p>“But I was supposed to look out for him.”</p><p>“And what, you think you’ve failed him? I’ve failed that kid more times than I care to count, and I’m his father. But I love him enough to never stop trying. And I know you do too.” Eddie shifted closer and clapped his hand onto Buck’s shoulder. “Buck, there’s no-one in this world that I trust more with my son than you.”</p><p>Buck still struggled to understand how Eddie could feel that way, but he knew the other man wouldn’t lie to him, not about Chris, so he was forced to accept that somehow, Eddie was actually happy to leave Chris with him still. Eddie pulled back and crossed the room to say goodbye to Chris, before heading for the door, teasing about going to the zoo instead this time. He pulled the door open and then paused, hand pushing the door partially closed again.</p><p>“Oh, uh, thank you. For not giving up.”</p><p>Buck was still looking in awe at the space where his best friend had been stood, when the door closed.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <strong>Mid S03</strong>
</p><p>“Dad, can we go to the library?” Chris asked as Eddie got him strapped into the backseat of his truck after school.</p><p>“Sure buddy. At the weekend?” Eddie readily agreed, holding off on shutting the door so they could finish the conversation.</p><p>“No, now! We gotta write about supernatural creatures for homework, and Buck’s not here to google stuff with me, so I need books.”</p><p>Eddie felt like he should point out that he was perfectly capable of helping Chris look up stuff on the internet, but he knew it was one of things that Chris and Buck enjoying doing together, so just mentally shrugged instead. It wasn’t like they had anything planned for the evening, so if going to the library would make Chris happy <em>and </em>contribute to his schoolwork, who was Eddie to complain?</p><p>“Well if it’s for <em>school</em>, I guess I don’t have a choice then, do I?” Eddie grinned down at his son, reaching out to ruffle his hair before stepping back and closing the truck door.</p><p>The school run traffic was as bad as always, but the public library wasn’t too far out of their way so Chris hadn’t even finished telling Eddie all about his day when they pulled up in the parking lot.</p><p>“You know what you’re looking for, or do we need to ask a librarian?” Eddie helped Chris out of the truck, holding out his crutches to him as soon as his feet touched the ground.</p><p>“I know what I want but I don’t know where it will be.”</p><p>“That’s okay. I’m sure the librarians will be happy to help if you ask nicely.” Eddie followed Chris up the path to the library entrance, as always keeping back unless it looked like he needed help. They made their way through the automatic doors and up to the front desk, waiting a few moments until one of the librarians was free.</p><p>“Hello. How can I help you, young man?” The librarian was an older woman who smiled warmly down at Chris.</p><p>“I need books on supernatural creatures, but I don’t know what the number is. Can you help please?” Chris sounded confident, not looking at Eddie for help once. But then again, they’d been here a fair few times and once he’d learnt how the library worked, he’d always been comfortable navigating his way around it.</p><p>“Of course. Let’s look that up for you now.” The librarian turned to her computer and a few clicks and a bit of typing later, she had the Dewey decimal number for the topic. She wrote it on a scrap of paper, before glancing between Chris and Eddie.</p><p>“Do you need help finding the shelf?”</p><p>“No, thank you!” Chris happily took the paper from her in return for a wide smile. Eddie shot the woman a thankful look before joking, “I think he knows the system well enough by now to be your assistant.”</p><p>“I’m sure I’d be lucky to have him.”</p><p>Chris was already hurrying off deeper into the library, so Eddie murmured his thanks and strode after him.</p><p>Soon they had a small stack of books that Chris had identified as potential options, so Eddie carried them over to a nearby table so they could look through them and narrow the pile down to just a couple to borrow. Once Chris was happily looking through the first book, Eddie snagged another off the pile to flick through himself. It started off by covering the most well-known supernatural beings, like vampires and werewolves, so he skipped through those chapters until he reached more obscure beings and creatures. As the book was focused on the US, Eddie wasn’t surprised to not see any mention of either parts of his own heritage, but he did find sections on the wendigo and elemental spirits. It was interesting to see how the lore differed from what he knew of Bobby and Hen’s abilities and experiences, and he soon found himself actually reading the book instead of just flicking through. He glanced at Chris, but he was still studiously doing his research so Eddie went back to the book, moving onto the chapter about the north-east.</p><p>“What sort of a name is that?” He muttered under his breath as he got to the section on a creature called ‘the squonk’. A rarely seen creature due to it being embarrassed by its ugly appearance, the squonk was native to Pennsylvania and could turn into water to escape if it was caught. As Eddie read through the page, he felt a small sense of recognition, as if he already knew the information. But surely, he’d remember that name if he had? He reached the next page and saw the illustration of the creature transforming and was hit by the realisation of why it all seemed familiar. The creature was crying, tears running down its wrinkly face and dripping into a puddle at its feet. Just like he’d seen Buck do on several occasions. Fighting back the urge to laugh given where they were, Eddie pulled out his phone instead and messaged Buck.</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie: </strong>
  <em>yknow i figured when i found out your supernatural heritage itd be something more… well more like you</em>
</p><p>Almost immediately ‘Buck is typing’ popped up, soon followed Buck’s response.</p><p>
  <strong>Buck: </strong>
  <em>oh god how did you find out??</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie: </strong>
  <em>library</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie: </strong>
  <em>chris has a school project about the supernatural</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Buck: </strong>
  <em>:’(</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie: </strong>
  <em>ugly and embarrassed are not words id choose to describe you</em>
</p><p>Eddie knew that Buck had been reluctant to talk about his heritage before, but honestly Eddie had always figured it was because he didn’t like talking about anything to do with his parents, not that it was because of the creature he was descended from itself. But then again, if one of the creature’s traits was that it was ashamed of itself, then Eddie guessed it made sense that maybe Buck would feel the same way. Even if he wasn’t ashamed of anything else about himself.</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie: </strong>
  <em>the opposite in fact</em>
</p><p>Oops. Eddie probably shouldn’t be telling his best friend that he thought he was hot. Although Buck clearly already knew he was good looking.</p><p><strong>Buck: </strong><em>eddie are you flirting with me? </em>😉</p><p>Before Eddie could think too much about it, he dashed off a quick retort that did nothing to deny it.</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie: </strong>
  <em>i admit nothing</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Buck: </strong>
  <em>well if you were, it’d be working</em>
</p><p>That wasn’t at all where Eddie had expected the conversation to go, but he wasn’t going to regret it, even if he did suddenly feel a little nervous about messing things up.</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie: </strong>
  <em>oh yeah?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie: </strong>
  <em>i better keep doing it then</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Buck: </strong>
  <em>flattery will get you everywhere</em>
</p><p>Eddie grinned at his phone, debated sending something serious, and then decided to go with a super cheesy pickup line instead. He always liked making Buck laugh.</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie: </strong>
  <em>youre so hot its a good job you work in a firehouse</em>
</p><p>The typing indicator popped up and then stopped several times, indicating Buck didn’t know how to reply. Eddie could easily picture his expression, torn between laughter and pain at how bad the joke was.</p><p>
  <strong>Buck: </strong>
  <em>I hate you so much</em>
</p><p>Eddie was finding it really hard not to laugh at this point, so it was probably a good thing that Chris chose that moment to announce he was done.</p><p>“I want to borrow these ones.” He had two books in front of him, both looking a bit more colourful and like they were aimed at kids than some of the others they’d found.</p><p>“Okay. Let’s put the rest of them back, and then we can book them out for you.” Eddie sent a quick message to Buck, before gathering up the unwanted books.</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie: </strong>
  <em>dad duty calls but feel free to call later for more smooth lines</em>
</p><p>He slid his phone into his pocket and set about tidying up, before following Chris back to the counter.</p><p>“How about we pick up dinner on the way home?”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>*</p><p>
  <strong>S03E16</strong>
</p><p>Eddie barely even thought twice before cutting his line to stay with Hayden. There was no way he could leave him alone down there again, and he was confident his team would come up with a solution to get them both out. He worked his way back through until he could reach Hayden and pull him into the wider hole with Eddie himself. The boy was unsurprisingly shivering, so Eddie wrapped him in the shock blanket from his pocket and hoped that rescue would come soon. He was fully expecting a dressing down for cutting his line when he made it back to the surface, but if it allowed them to save Hayden then as far as he was concerned it would be worth it.</p><p>“How you doing, buddy?” Eddie asked, using his dad voice in an attempt to reassure the kid.</p><p>“I’m cold.” Hayden looked like as much of a drowned rat as Eddie probably did, but now he was out of the pipe and had a shock blanket around him, he looked a little less miserable. That was about as good as they were going to get until he was above ground and clean and dry once more, but Eddie was mainly glad Hayden didn’t seem badly hurt at all.</p><p>“Just a little longer and we’ll have you back with your mom. My friends will be coming for us soon.” Then Eddie heard a new noise over the distant sound of rain, and looking up, he spotted a figure being lowered down towards them.</p><p>“Oh look, here’s one of them now.”</p><p>Chimney gave Eddie a judging look as he reached them but didn’t say anything about it. Yet.</p><p>“You good?” He asked, looking Eddie up and down with the experienced gaze of a paramedic. Eddie nodded and shifted slightly so he could hand Hayden over to him.</p><p>“I’m fine. Hayden doesn’t seem hurt, from what I can tell down here.” Chimney scooped the kid up in his arms and then tugged on his rope to signal to the others to pull him back up.</p><p>“We’ll send a rope down as soon as soon as me and Hayden are clear. Try not to cut that one please.”</p><p>“I promise.” Eddie watched as Chimney and Hayden were pulled up slowly, allowing himself a small sigh of relief as they reached the surface. Maybe that was jinxing the situation, because the next moment there was a sudden rumble and then Eddie had just enough time to think ‘oh shit’ before the hole collapsed in on him.</p><p>Eddie wasn’t sure how long it had been when he next became aware of his surroundings, but he was sure he must have lost some time at least. He scrabbled for his radio, fingers slipping on the mud that coated both it and him before he managed to reach the button.</p><p>“Diaz reporting in, I’m alive down here.” He paused to listen for a response, but when there was nothing but the sound of his own breathing, he tried again.</p><p>“Cap? Buck? It’s Eddie. Come in.” Eddie tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach telling him that this was it, but it was difficult. He was trapped under thirty feet of earth, no-one knew he was still alive, and even if he could get through to them, how would they get to him? It’d been difficult enough to dig the hole in the first place, and now the ground was this wet and unstable, it would be next to impossible.</p><p>“Bobby? Buck? I’m here, please respond.” The desperation was evident in his voice, even to his own ears but at this point he didn’t care. There was still no response though, causing a quick flash of anger that had Eddie lashing out, throwing the radio at the wall of the air pocket he was trapped in. The anger dissipated as quickly as it had appeared, and he sank back against the wall, giving into the despair that’d been threatening to engulf him. His thoughts immediately turned to Chris, making him spiral even further at the thought that his son may very well lose his dad less than a year after losing his mom. And that got him thinking about the last time he’d been pinned down and close to death, back in Afghanistan when their convoy had been shot down.</p><p>The memories continued, changing to cover both the highs and lows of his time in LA, Buck by his side in almost every one of them. Eddie pressed his lips to his St Christopher necklace whilst thinking of Chris and Buck, and then forced himself to move, renewed determination to not just give up. If there was a chance he could get back to his boys, he had to take it.</p><p>“C’mon, Eddie. You can do this.” He pushed himself to his knees, briefly debating whether changing form would help or not, and then started crawling down the tunnel. The commissioner had said it was an old cave system, right? So, there must be a way out somewhere.</p><p>An indeterminate amount of time later, the tunnel sloped downwards until all that was in front of Eddie was a pool of water. If he wanted to keep going, he’d have to swim, and he had no idea how far for. Except he didn’t really have a choice, so he steeled himself and waded in, gladder than he’d ever been for the fact he could breathe underwater. He kept moving, even when his limbs felt like they were going to give out, Chris’ voice in head telling him to ‘just keep swimming’. Then just when he was beginning to despair that the flooded part would never end, his head broke the surface. He pulled himself out and collapsed, his exhaustion meaning it took him several moments to realise that he could feel the rain on his freezing skin and grass beneath him. He’d just dragged himself out of what he belatedly realised was a lake. He was finally above ground again! Allowing himself just a minute to get his breath back, he then forced himself to his feet again, knowing that if he could just get back to the farmhouse he could finally rest.</p><p>He stumbled across the uneven, wet ground, focused on the faint lights that he hoped was the farmhouse and his crew. As he got closer, he was glad to see that it was indeed the place he wanted to be, and then when he was closer still, he could hear worried voices discussing a plan of action.</p><p>“…we’ll use thermal cameras to look for body heat.” The sound of Bobby’s voice brought a sense of relief crashing down on Eddie, because that meant he was back; that he was safe.</p><p>“That might not work, I’m pretty cold.” Eddie announced his presence as he broke through the circle of people gathered around their captain, just before his legs finally gave out and he fell to his knees.</p><p>“Eddie!” Buck sounded slightly hysterical, but Eddie just chalked it up to his own exhaustion. He was honestly a little surprised he’d managed to drag himself this far without passing out.</p><p>“S’okay, I can breathe underwater,” He told Buck. Buck who was now clutching Eddie’s hand as if his life depended on it, and Eddie couldn’t say when that happened.</p><p>“Yeah, underwater, not under thirty feet of collapsed earth!”</p><p>Eddie tried to give Buck a reassuring smile, squeezing his hand when he wasn’t sure his face was cooperating. He wanted so badly to sleep, but he couldn’t leave his friend looking so scared.</p><p>“He w’right. Tunnels down there. Into a lake.” Each word was taking more and more effort now that the adrenaline was fading since he was back to safety.</p><p>Then he was moving, being guided to his feet and manhandled into somewhere dry. Oh, it was the ambulance. That probably wasn’t good, but Buck was next to him again, still holding Eddie’s hand so Eddie knew it would be okay.</p><p>He could sleep now.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <strong>Post S03</strong>
</p><p>Halloween brought another party at Bobby and Athena’s, their closest friends and family gathered in the backyard in fancy dress and surrounded by fairy lights and Halloween decorations. Albert had graciously volunteered to supervise the boys, aka Captain America (Chris), Yoshi (Denny), and a Toy Story alien (Harry), while they went trick or treating in the neighbourhood, leaving the rest of the adults and Nia milling around the garden, chatting, drinking, and generally relaxing. Buck smiled to himself at the sight as he returned from grabbing more beers from the kitchen, thankful that this was something he still got to have. His smile widened as Eddie spotted him from where he was stood talking to Hen and Karen in their Toad and Mario costumes, and immediately brightened, even though Buck had only been gone for a few minutes. Buck crossed the garden to him, passing Eddie one of the bottles and then following it up with a kiss on the cheek. And that was another thing he was thankful for, that they’d finally taken the leap and gotten together. It hadn’t all been plain sailing of course, but they were making it work, and Buck didn’t think he’d ever been happier.</p><p>“Still think you should’ve gone full Iron Man.” Buck nudged Eddie, grinning to show he was just teasing.</p><p>“And walk around in carboard boxes all night? No thanks. I’m happy with my suit and stick on light.” Eddie tapped the circular light under his shirt that was serving as an imitation arc reactor, taped to his chest with medical tape.</p><p>“You <em>do</em> scrub up nicely,” Buck told him, earnest despite his still teasing tone.</p><p>“And just like Tony Stark, the ladies love me,” Eddie joked, gesturing to Hen and Karen. Hen snorted, almost spilling her glass of wine, and Karen laughed loudly, patting Eddie on the shoulder.</p><p>“It’s true, I can’t keep my hands off him.” Then she wiped the corner of her eye and started laughing again. Buck pulled the plastic axe from his belt and waved it at her threateningly, attempting to scowl as well but finding himself biting back a laugh instead.</p><p>“Don’t forget, I can call down lightning where you stand. So, stay away from my man.”</p><p>Then Nia made a noise, immediately drawing her parents’ attention to where she was sat on a blanket nearby in her Baby Peach costume playing with toys. Buck glanced over as well, just in time to see her sneeze and in a snap of magic, transform into a small black bear cub.</p><p>“You never mentioned Nia being supernatural!” Buck exclaimed, resisting the urge to scoop her up in his arms. Nia was just as adorable in this form as she was as a human.</p><p>“We didn’t know she was!” Both Hen and Karen had already crossed the few feet to their daughter, Hen picking Nia up as she started making mewling noises that tugged at Buck’s heart. He didn’t need to be an expert on bears to be able to tell the girl was upset. And given this was potentially the first time she’d ever transformed he especially couldn’t blame her. It was a weird experience even when you were used to it.</p><p>The sudden activity drew everyone else in the yard over, although they stayed a few steps back so as not to crowd the Wilsons too much.</p><p>“Is there anything we can do to help?” Bobby asked, concern evident on his features.</p><p>“Not unless you know about first transformations!” Hen sounded worried, likely fuelled by the fact that Nia was still making the whining noises despite being bracketed on both sides by her parents. At that, Karen whipped her head around to look at Eddie pleadingly.</p><p>“You’re a shifter, how do we help her?”</p><p>“I don’t know. My shifting is magic based; my dad taught me how to do it when I was a teenager.” Eddie replied helplessly, pressing against Buck’s side as he unconsciously took a half step forward, parental instincts probably pushing him to comfort the crying child (or bear cub).</p><p>“I’ll call Riley and see if he has any advice,” Bobby announced, pulling out his phone and stepping away to ring their fellow firefighter. The comforting feeling of Eddie’s arm against his gave Buck an idea.</p><p>“Eddie, maybe if you transformed too it might help. I know you don’t turn into a bear, but the presence of another animal might be soothing?”</p><p>Eddie glanced at Hen and Karen, not wanting to do anything without their approval.</p><p>“It’s worth a try,” Karen said immediately. Eddie nodded, lips moving just barely, and a moment later, there was a jaguar in his place. He padded forward slowly, nosing around Nia when Hen lowered her to his head height. Nia was still mewling, but the presence of Eddie in his jaguar form seemed to have distracted her a little, so he carefully leaned in and licked a stripe down Nia’s head, like he’d done all that time ago to the kitten he’d rescued from a tree. She seemed to find it comforting like the kitten had, so Eddie did it a few more times until she finally stopping crying. Then he laid down on Nia’s blanket and looked up at Hen in a way that, even though his features were different, Buck could tell was expectant.</p><p>“Think he wants to cuddle with her,” Buck offered, gaining a lazy flick of Eddie’s tail against his legs for his effort. But Eddie made a jerky motion with his head, in a close approximation of a nod. Hen paused a moment, presumably not wanting to let go of her daughter, but a wordless look from Karen encouraged her to carefully lower Nia down onto the blanket next to Eddie. She let go and rocked back onto her haunches, staying within arm’s reach. Karen settled a hand on her shoulder and they both watched as Eddie began nuzzling Nia again, curling his body around her as if she was a kitten.</p><p>Now that Nia seemed less upset by her sudden transformation, Buck couldn’t help but coo over the adorable sight the two of them made. He shifted towards Hen a little to get a better angle and pulled out his phone to snap a few pictures.</p><p>“I can’t deal with this cuteness,” Buck announced, playing it up in an attempt to get a laugh out of Hen and/or Karen. Eddie clearly had comforting Nia under control, so Buck appointed himself in charge of cheering up her parents. As Nia was no longer crying, it was likely just a matter of waiting until she managed to change back by herself. And if it wasn’t, then Riley would almost certainly either be able to help or know someone who could. A sudden shift like this, at the young age that Nia was, most likely meant Nia was a were-bear, and from what Buck had heard and read, the were experience was relatively universal regardless of what animal they turned into.</p><p>“Riley’s on his way.” Bobby returned, expression visibly softening as he caught sight of the jaguar curled around the bear cub. “He doesn’t think there’s anything to be worried about though. It’s just obviously a shock the first time.”</p><p>A surprisingly short amount of time later, there was a knock at the front door. Bobby ducked into the house, returning not long after with Riley and Javier in tow.</p><p>“Hope you don’t mind I brought Javi along; didn’t want to leave him by himself,” Riley was saying as they stepped out into the garden. The two of them had clearly been out on the town, because their costumes screamed ‘clubbing’ rather than ‘family party’. Riley was in a figure hugging outfit, all black apart from the white bones up the front of his shirt and jeans, while Javier had gone for a space theme – a galaxy print shirt paired with plain jeans and a lot of sparkly body paint over his face and arms. And from the patches of glitter that adorned Riley’s outfit, Buck guessed they might have been out together in more than once sense of the word. It wasn’t his place to mention it though, so he wouldn’t say anything until they did.</p><p>“Of course not,” Bobby replied warmly, ushering them over towards where Eddie and Nia were still curled up together. Nia had fallen asleep at some point, half on top of Eddie, and Eddie looked as content as a cat snoozing in a sunbeam.</p><p>Maddie chose that moment to sidle up to Buck, as subtly as a pregnant woman dressed as the golden snitch could be. Although given how enchanted Buck was by the scene in front of him, she probably could have been waving a giant sign and he still would have been taken by surprise.</p><p>“So…” Maddie’s tone of voice for that one word clued Buck into the fact he wasn’t going to enjoy whatever she’d come over to talk to him about, and he suddenly realised that Riley and Javier’s arrival had drawn everyone else further away from him, giving them some relative privacy. That Maddie was taking advantage of that made him even more worried.</p><p>“Have you and Eddie thought about having a kid together?”</p><p>“Maddie!” Buck hissed, his eyes wide as he tried to tell if anyone was listening. Thankfully no-one seemed to be, although he could have sworn he saw Eddie’s ears twitch. How good was his hearing in his jaguar form? Buck made a mental note to find out, even if that wouldn’t help him now. Maddie was still looking at him expectantly though, clearly not going to leave him alone until he answered her.</p><p>“We’ve only been together six months!” He pitched his voice purposefully low, praying Eddie couldn’t actually hear because he didn’t want to put pressure on him and he certainly didn’t want his sister to have any part of the ‘future kids’ conversation whenever it happened.</p><p>“Yeah, but you’ve been basically co-parenting Chris for what, two years?” Maddie gave him a look that was both fond and teasing. “And I can only describe that look you’ve being giving Eddie and Nia as broody.”</p><p>Buck spluttered, unable to come up with a suitable retort as his mind had focused solely on the idea of Eddie with a baby, <em>their</em> baby. He settled for shoving Maddie (gently of course, because of <em>her </em>baby) even if it probably just made him look even more flustered.</p><p>“If you did, this one-" Maddie patted her stomach, completely unbothered by the shove. “-would have a cousin to play with. Just imagine, Eddie surrounded by <em>three</em> kids.”</p><p>Buck just whined, grappling with the growing realisation of just how much he did want a kid with Eddie. Or more accurately, another one. Because even if he wasn’t officially Chris' dad, Maddie was right – he was Eddie’s co-parent for all intents and purposes, especially since he’d moved in with the two of them.</p><p>Maddie patted him on the arm and danced off, obviously pleased with how much she’d teased and flustered her brother. Buck was a little surprised she’d actually stopped so soon, but then he belatedly noticed that both Nia and Eddie had turned back into their human forms, and his boyfriend was heading straight for him.</p><p>“You look like Maddie blew your mind,” Eddie commented as he reached Buck, hooking a finger into Buck’s belt loop to tug him closer.</p><p>“She was just being an annoying big sister,” Buck said before changing the subject. “Nia's okay?”</p><p>Eddie nodded. “As it turns out, Javier was able to coax her to change back with his fae magic.”</p><p>“Huh. I didn’t know he could do that.”</p><p>“No, me neither. Also, Riley’s given Hen and Karen a contact who can help managing Nia’s transformations and get them any support they need.”</p><p>“And they’ve got you,” Buck added, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Eddie’s lips.</p><p>“He said, as if he wouldn’t be the first to offer to help.” Eddie chuckled quietly, his warm gaze right on Buck.</p><p>“You love me for it,” Buck shot back, with a grin. Eddie’s expression morphed into a small, fond smile, and he used the belt loop he was still holding onto to tug Buck back in for another brief kiss.</p><p>“I really do.”</p><p>Their attention was pulled back to the middle of the yard as Riley and Javier called out their goodbyes, thanking Athena for her invite for them to stick around but preferring to get back to the club they’d been at. They left via the side gate, which had barely swung shut behind them when the sounds of excited kids came into earshot. The gate opened again, spilling out the no doubt sugar hyped boys (and yes, Buck was including Albert in that), and the garden was full of activity once more. Buck turned to look for Chris, lighting up when he saw how excited the kid looked.</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind, y'know,” Eddie murmured into Buck’s ear, his arms curling around Buck’s waist from behind. “Having another kid, if it was with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>